Bailando con Edward
by Grazia1908
Summary: Bella una Rica y joven Abogada que sus únicos planes son poder surgir y capacitarse para el mundo laboral. que pasara cuando se encuentre con el un joven que acepto un trabajo de verano para pagar sus estudios.
1. Chapter 1

Como saben los personajes no son mios los he tomado de mi amada escritora S.M. mia es esta loca historia que esta inspirada en la pelicula Dirty Dancing. espero les guste =D

Cap 1

Pov Bella

Faltaban 4 semanas para que terminara el verano, tenia 21 años y ya pronto comenzaría mis estudios en la universidad, debido a mis altas notas había ingresado a Hardvard a estudiar Ciencias Políticas, con altas expectativas de mi padre Charlie, me graduaría con honores, mi nombre Isabella Mary Swan, pero desde siempre me habían llamado Bella sin poner alguna queja, viajábamos a un centro vacacional para pasar lo que quedaba del verano, el dueño el Señor Billy Black era amigo de mi padre se conocieron en el club de pesca antes de que mi padre contrajera nupcias con Renee mi madre. Este complejo había sido inaugurado el año pasado, pero mi padre solo esta año accedió dejar a un lado su trabajo como dueño del Hospital Central y tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, debo aclarar que no estaba muy contenta ya que hubiera preferido quedarme en casa estudiando para mi ingreso a Hardvard, Vanessa mi hermana menor (ella tenía 19) estaba muy emocionada ya que había leído el tríptico del lugar y le habían encantado las actividades que se realizaban, estaban peluquería, manicura, maquillaje, danza y al final de la temporada se presentaba un numero artístico en donde podían participar tanto los empleados como los visitantes, aclaro que los empleados eran estudiantes que con el trabajo de verano ayudaban a pagar sus carreras universitarias, Vanessa estaba muy ansiosa de preparar algún número artístico ya que estaba muy interesada en ingresar a Julliard la prestigiosa universidad de artes dramáticas. Renee mi madre estaba mas concentrada en disfrutar a su manera, descansando tejiendo, leyendo o simplemente conversando de la familia y la vida con alguna amistad reciente de aquel complejo, ella era tan sociable como Vanessa, yo era todo lo contrario, realmente introvertida, al igual que mi padre amaba a mi familia, pero no encontraba la necesidad de vivir abrazada a alguien ni muriendo de amor. Eso era para las personas sin cerebro, sin miras al futuro y afortunadamente yo no soy una de esas.

Al llegar estaban esperándonos en la casa principal Billy Black junto a un hombre de su edad y un joven alto, de una piel tostada, apuesto si y con unos ojos negros que podían penetrar en lo más profundo del alma.

Billy: Charlie! Que gusto que hayan llegado, les presento a Harry mi cuñado y mano derecha y a Jacob mi hijo

Charlie los saludo a todos e hizo las presentaciones pertinentes

Charlie: Harry un gusto y Jacob hace tiempo que no te veía muchacho. Harry, Jacob les presento a Renee mi esposa, y a mis hijas Bella y Vanessa

Vanessa al mirar a Jacob había quedado alucinada por aquel joven y no puedo explicar bien el significado de los ojos de Jacob al ver a Vanessa ¿admiración? Si yo fuera de esas tontas románticas habría jurado que acababa de presenciar el flechazo de cupido ¿amor a primera vista? Que estupidez. Rebeca la esposa de Billy también nos saludo con mucho cariño hizo de inmediato amistad con mamá, Jacob se ofreció para guiarnos a la cabaña que se había dispuesto para nuestra estancia y mostrarnos las instalaciones de ese lugar. Al llegar a la cabaña el y Vanessa se pusieron de acuerdo de que nos pasaría a buscar en una hora más para pasear, mi padre insistió que yo tenia que acompañarlos, no por miedo de que Jacob se fuera a sobrepasar con Vanessa si no por que mamá le había pedido que no me dejara encerrarme y que si era necesario me obligara a salir y bueno algo asi hizo, diciéndome que yo tenia que cuidar a mi hermana que era mi deber de hermana mayor hasta que Vanessa conociera bien el lugar y no se fuera a perder, cosa que me parecía una locura ya que estaría paseando con el hijo del dueño iba a ser difícil que se perdiera, pero para no dar motivos para una discusión accedí a salir con ambos.

Charlie: ves Bella que no es tan difícil salir un poco de los libro?

Bella: estas abusando de mi –dije en un puchero

Charlie: anda princesa no seas exagerada además verás que te divertirás y asi puedo ir tranquilo a pescar con Billy mientras tu madre hace vida social no niegues a tu viejo un poco de tranquilidad sabiendo que sus hijas pasean juntas

Bella: esta bien pero quedara en tu conciencia que me has chantajeado de la manera mas ruin –me abrazó y beso mi frente

Charlie: verás como en poco tiempo te gustará estar aquí y no querrás irte.

Sin mas fui a abrir la puerta cuando golpearon, era Jacob, me sonrió mostrándome esos hermosos y blancos dientes.

Jacob: Hola ya he llegado

Bella: me he dado cuenta –dije rodando los ojos por que era algo obvio, estaba frente a mi

Jacob: y Vanessa? Ya esta lista?

Lo mire con curiosidad, iba a abrir la boca cuando Vanessa apareció mi hermanita realmente se veía hermosa llevaba puesto un vestido de lino Blanco con pequeñas flores rosadas bordadas. El vestido era tipo campana que terminaba en hermosos pliegues en las rodillas. Me reí en silencio cuando vi la cara de Jacob era como si estuviera viendo un ángel y Vanessa como si viera al sol okay ya era mucho el romanticismo para mi así que Salí llamando de afuera a los tórtolos, pasando la tarde no podía creer que hubiera accedido a la petición de mi padre, las instalaciones eran hermosas, y los salones tanto de juegos como de bailes no tenían comparación, hasta la sala de estar para las señoras estaba muy bien ornamentada con una decoración de acuerdo a las necesidades. Vanessa solo queria bailar asi que Jacob la llevo al salón de baile en donde a esa hora se impartían las clases no muy animada fui, pero al entrar quede anonadada, como instructor había un Dios Griego, un joven de no más de 27 años que bailaba con una hermosa joven de su misma edad diría yo, su cabello rojo como el fuego danzaba al ritmo de la música y sus cuerpos se movían como si fueran uno. Por un momento imagine que yo era esa joven que me fundía en esos musculosos brazos, al ver mi rostro Jacob rió

Jacob: ellos son Edward y Tania, los instructores, si quieres te apuntas para las clases

Bella: no lo creo, mi fuerte no es el baile

Vanessa: vamos hermanita hagamos lago juntas y que sea divertido, aparte me lo debes ya que tuve que leer contigo la Odisea y la Iliada

Bella: esta bien, solo si Jacob nos acompaña –dije triunfante observando el rostro de asombro de Jacob

Vanessa: lo harás? – miro a Jacob con cara de cordero degollado cosa que al parecer tubo el efecto deseado en ella

Jacob: esta bien. Tu ganas

Vanessa no paraba de dar saltitos de victoria, en esos momentos Jacob le hizo señas a una joven menuda con un loco cabellos negro muy audaz para la época

Jacob: Ella es Alice, la encargada de las actividades, Alice ellas son Vanessa y Bella quieren inscribirse en las clases de Edward.

Vanessa: un gusto Alice, y Jacob también se inscribirá

Alice: Wow! Que?, Jacob jamás se había interesado en bailar valla que lo has hechizado – dijo muy segura , Vanessa se sonrojó y bajo la mirada – está bien entonces les presentare a Edward en cuanto termine esta pieza.

Espero les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios. es difícil comenzar pero espero tener su apoyo. =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero quiero disculparme por demorar en actualizar, pero de puro pajarona no lo habia hecho. Como saben los personajes sonde S. meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

Edward pov

Tenia que seguir financiando mis estudios, ya los había terminado, pero estaba por ingresar a la practica y lo que pagaban era muy poco como para cancelar la totalidad del crédito de estudios, este trabajo era una gran ayuda asi que no quise desaprovechar la invitación de Jacob, amigo de mi hermana Alice de trabajar en el complejo turístico que inauguro su padre el verano pasado, quería que trabajaran junto a el jóvenes que tuvieran las ganas y la responsabilidad para cumplir y respetar las reglas. En ese momento agradecí que mamá me hubiera obligado a tomar clases de Danza desde pequeño, aunque claro que después comenzó a gustarme, no tanto como para dedicarme eternamente a ella pero como hobbie era bueno y ahora me serviría para cubrir los gastos de la universidad, ya que con dos hijos estudiando la cosa no pintaba fácil, así que Alice y yo ayudábamos con el financiamiento de nuestros estudios tanto como podíamos. Ambos aceptamos el empleo ahí dado a mis dotes en la danza me asignaron instructor de esta, pero necesitaba a una compañera asi que inmediatamente pensé en Tania, mi compañera de baile en la academia, sabia que ella necesitaba el empleo más que yo. Accedió de inmediato. Al llegar nos recibieron Jacob y su familia muy amables nos dispusieron unas habitaciones en una cabaña alejada a las instalaciones, explico que el motivo de esta era por que la mamá de Jacob dijo que como jóvenes necesitábamos nuestro espacio ahí teníamos una piscina, bar, sala de billar, cancha de tenis, mini golf, etc, eran más unas vacaciones, pero con responsabilidades ya que todos teníamos turnos de medio Día asi que lo que quedaba del día podíamos disfrutar de las instalaciones claro que nadie queria salir de "nuestro" espacio ya que ahí éramos solo nosotros, jóvenes disfrutando.

Llevábamos 4 semanas ahí cuando fuimos anunciados de la llegada de los nuevos visitantes, por lo que nos contaba Jacob su padre y el jefe de familia de los recién llegados se conocían hace años, pero el solo lo conocía a el, no sabia como eran sus hijas, solo sabia sus nombres y edades. Ambos reímos imaginando la clase de "señoritas" que eran como para no haberlas presentado antes. ¿han escuchado la expresión no escupas al cielo por que te puede caer en la cara? Bueno creo que eso nos paso a Jacob y a mi. Cuando entraron en el salón de baile casi me caigo de la impresión cosa que Tania se dio cuenta, eran muy hermosas ambas tenían el cabello largo, delgadas pero con sus curvas bien puestas, a pesar de ser hermanas y con una contextura similar pude ver que una de ellas tenia un cabello cobrizo y la otra un cabellos que caía como una cascada de chocolate con unos hermosos reflejos rojizos. Estaban conversando con Alice ella reía y señalaba a mi lado. Al finalizar la pieza les dije a los alumnos que bailaran ellos el siguiente baile y que volvería a corregir las posturas. Era un vals.

Alice: Edward puedes acercarte por favor.

Edward: si, dime. Hola Jacob, como has estado y las damas que te acompañan son? – pude ver que Jacob estaba muy cerca de la joven con el cabellos cobrizo, al acercarme me pude dar cuenta de el color de sus ojos una de ellas los tenía color miel, en cambio la otra era Wow unos lagos color chocolate, por un momento me hundí en ellos. Un ligero codazo de Alice me hizo volverme a la realidad, al darme cuenta ella se había sonrojado y bajo el rostro por un instante quise acercarme a ella y levantar si rostro y besarla ¡que rayos estaba haciendo! Que estaba penando, que acaso era un idiota de esos de quienes tanto me burlaba. No ese no era yo, debe ser que he estado al sol por un buen rato.

Jacob: Edward te presento a Vanessa y Bella. Ellas son las hijas de Charlie – me miro con una cara de asombro que creo que yo también puse, eran todo lo contrario a lo que habíamos imaginado- ellas tomarán tus clases

Alice: y tu Jacob, oie tengo una idea podríamos llevarlas a la fiesta que haremos en la piscina en la noche

Vanessa: Fiesta?, en donde? Aquí?

Alice: no, en las otras instalaciones, hoy los empleados jóvenes nos retiramos antes, habrán actividades para la tercera edad, bingos, poesía etc. A no ser que quieran participar en ellas

Vanessa: NO! Digo, nos encantaría ir a la fiesta no es cierto bella?

Bella: Vane, es que tengo que estudiar, y Angela me dijo que me enviaría un mail con las materias de los ramos.

Alice: Bella no seas aburrida estás de vacaciones, además son muy divertidas las fiestas. Conocerás a muchas personas. No es cierto Edward?

No sabia que responder estaba completamente intrigado con esa chica, tan extraña que prefería quedarse estudiado en vez de ir a una fiesta, su hermana si estaba más entusiasmada Alice me saco de mi ensoñación

Alice: Edward, te estoy hablando!

Edward: eh? Si, lo que digas Alice

Alice: Ves? Hasta Edward esta de acuerdo conmigo.

Vanessa: entonces dime a que horas tenemos que estar listas?

Jacob: a las 7 las pasaré a buscar.

Salieron las hermanas Vanessa tiraba del Brazo a Bella entusiasmada de la propuesta de la noche

Vanessa: Adiós muchachos! Jacob nos vemos!

En ese momento Alice reía como una pequeña, daba saltitos. Había logrado que estas dos muchachas cedieran a sus ideas. Jacob se acerco a mi.

Jacob: no puedo creerlo

Edward: de verdad que te has quedado embobado con esa chica,

Jacob: es que no es ni parecida a lo que imaginábamos,

Edward: eso es cierto son muy bellas, ambas. –corregí inmediatamente ya que veía la cara de Jacob cuando las mencione. –tranquilo ya me di cuenta de que quedaste bastante enganchado a Vanessa. Debes tener cuidado recuerda que solo están aquí de vacaciones

Jacob: tranquilo hombre, aún nos tenemos que conocer, recuerda que no las conozco muy bien, bueno solo se sus gustos y eso, ya que solo he oído hablar de ellas. Y tu mirabas a Bella como si te la fueras a comer.

Edward: de eso nada, yo no quiero ninguna distracción sabes que solo quiero poder terminar mi carrera, y yo jamás la volvería a ver. Asi que no. Mejor tu preocúpate de Vanessa que es muy guapa y en la fiesta habrán muchos tiburones. – reí esperando que Jacob se creyera mi actuación, la verdad era que si me había interesado Bella, Pero no podía permitir distraerme de mis objetivos.

**Chicas Gracias por leer, estos capitulos son cortitos. Espero sean de su agrado, un beso y dejen sus rr. **


End file.
